Drenden
Drenden is the capital city of the Drenden Protecorate and home to the Northern Company, a major faction in the Amaran Sea. It is also unusual due to the fact it is a truly new city, built at the mouth of the river Dren where once there was only swampland. History Drenden was founded in Pelor's Glory. Pelor's Glory For more on this, see here. Drenden is founded. Drenden becomes the dominant naval power in the Amaran following Eldswall's Gambit. Long Night For more on this, see here. Drenden discovers and refines black-powder, often referred as Drenden Power by foreigners. Drenden shifts its interests towards Farthrone and begins expansion into the old world. The war with the Tsi Gao begins. Divine Era For more on this, see here. Drenden remains focuses on its holdings in the Amaran. War in the Silence For more on this, see here. Drenden avoids becoming entangled in the conflicts on Etan but is afflicted by a visit by the Three Scholars who reignited magical bloodlines in the populace, most of these new magi are conscripted into the navy to serve. Rise of Tiamat For more on this, see here. Drenden sends a delegate to the Noble Alliance but wass unable to provide support in the Invasion of Vhir, choosing instead to consolidate its power in the east. During the reign of the Dragon Queen, Drenden was sacked by her forces. Culture The people of Drenden are equally unusual, known for their industriousness, ingenuity and absolute lack of magical talent. In many ways the evolution of Drenden has been marked by this fact, with the quick and spirited adoption of blackpowder, first in siege weapons, then in shipboard cannons, and finally in mass-produced rifles for its marines, and occasionally smaller, more advanced firearms for its officers. The people of Drenden mark themselves by their success in business and trade, and indeed the entire Drenden Protectorate is kept afloat by the sheer volume of goods shipped to and from its cities. Although preferring to wear dark, sometimes heavy clothing, the summers in Drenden are stiflingly hot, causing many aristocrats and persons of importance to retire to cooler climes throughout the Protectorate. Society The Northern Company Perhaps the most notable and impactful invention to come from Drenden is the Northern Company, a conglomerate of business interests into which each great Merchant House in the city pays. The Northen Company or N.C maintains its own fleet both for trade and war, and levies its own troops. Although merchants can sponsor particular voyages or expeditions using Company assets, the true purpose of the company is to provide the backbone in manpower and ships to both carry goods to and from Drenden, but also to represent and expand, forcefully if necessary, the Protectorate's interests overseas. City Keeper Drenden is ruled by a City-Keeper, elected every 5 years from among the leading Aristocrats in the city. As the Keeper has direct authority over the Company, it is a coveted position, and the election race is infamous for the money involved in bribes, back dealings and favours traded and offered throughout the city. Category:Location Category:Human Category:Settlement Category:Etan Category:Noble States